That's the way I love you
by TheOneAndOnlyHeRo
Summary: Alice and Jasper are in a cover band, which is gaining popularity nad that's their most important performance, probably their last as a warm-up band. Story's better than summary. One-shot. Bit fluffy. AxJ, AH, AU. Review please!


That's the way I love you

Behind the stage, a female singer and a male singer were about ready for their performance. The band was all set, though they had a lot of time left until their turn to perform.

"Do you think it's going to work?"

"Of course it is, darling."

Alice, the female singer wasn't usually the one to freak out, but this time it was a big concert and she started worrying. _What if I forget the lyrics? What if I sing wrong? What if…_

As if in an attempt to break her line of thoughts, the crowd started clapping really loud and called the band's name. It was a cover band, quickly starting to rise, and after this concert, it would be famous.

"Okay, time to go, people. It'll be amazing."

Jasper was never the one to freak out, or worry. He was confident, but not cocky or arrogant. He knew how much he was worth, that's just it.

He took her hand and walked to the stage, stood before the microphone and said, "Thanks people, for coming today to here. I hope we entertain you well enough before the main artist, and welcome the new cover from us!" The crowd went crazy and the band started playing. It was _Hate That I Love you_, originally by Rihanna and Ne-Yo.

Then Jasper picked up his microphone, walked to Alice who did the same thing, but she walked towards Jasper.

_[Alice]_

_That's how much I love you_

_That's how much I need you_

_And I can't stand you_

_Must everything you do make me wanna smile_

_Can I not like you for a while (No)_

_[Jasper]_

_You __won't let me__  
__You upset me girl__  
__And then you kiss my lips__  
__All of a sudden I forgive (that I was upset)__  
__Can't remember what you did_

_[Alice]__  
__But I hate...__  
__You know exactly what to do__  
__So that I cant stay mad at you__  
__For too long that's wrong,_

_[Jasper]__  
__But I hate...__  
__You know exactly how to touch__  
__So that I don't want to fuss.. and fight no more__  
__Said I despise that I adore you_

_[Alice]__  
__And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah...)__  
__I cant stand how much I need you (I need you...)__  
__And I hate how much I love you boy (oooh whoa..)__  
__But I just can't let you go__  
__and I__hate that I love you__so (oooh..)_

_[Jasper]__  
__You completely know the power that you have__  
__The only one makes me laugh_

_[Alice]__  
__Said its not fair__  
__How you take advantage of the fact__  
__That I love you beyond the reason why__  
__And it just ain't right_

_[Jasper]__  
__And I hate how much I love you girl__  
__I cant stand how much I need you (yeah..)__  
__And I hate how much I love you girl__  
__But I just can't let you go__  
__But I hate that I love you so_

_[Both]__  
__One of these days maybe your magic wont affect me__  
__And your kiss wont make me weak__  
__But no one in this world knows me the way you know me__  
__So you'll probably always have a spell on me..._

_[Jasper]__  
__Yeaahhh... Oohh..._

_[Alice]__  
__That's how much I love you (as much as I need you)__  
__That's how much as I need you (oooh..)__  
__That's how much I love you (oh..)__  
__That's how much as I need you_

_[Alice]__  
__And I hate that I love you soooo__  
__And I hate how much I love you boy__  
__I cant stand how much I need ya (cant stand how much I need you)__  
__And I hate how much I love you boy__  
__But I just cant let you go (but I just cant let you go no..)__  
__And I hate that I love you so_

_And I hate that I love you so.. soo....._

The crowd started clapping and screaming, wanting more. Alice and Jasper stared into each other's eyes, smiling. Then Alice noticed the crazed public, and said into the microphone, "Easy, people, easy. There's more coming, you can be sure about that," and smiled widely.

The next cover was Taylor Swift's _Love Story_.

_[Alice]_

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony of summer air_

__

See the lights,  
See the party the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
You say hello  
Little did I know

_That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from __Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a Love Story _

_Baby just say yes_

__

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quite cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this down for a little while  
Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet"  
But you were everything to me  
And I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, then try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real,  
Don't be afraid  
We'll Make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes, oh,

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you would ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts to town I said

Romeo, save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

_And said  
_

_[Jasper]  
"Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talk to your dad go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes"_

__

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh

_Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

The last notes disappeared into quietness, the crowd was stunned. But then they started screaming and clapping even more than three minutes ago. They performed a few more songs, until the grand finale came.

"And now, the newest cover from us, _The Saltwater Room_, originally by Owl City!"

People went wild. Absolutely wild. Then Jasper started singing.

_[Jasper]_

_I opened my eyes last night and saw you in the low light__  
__Walking down by the bay, on the shore,__  
__staring up at the planes that aren't there anymore__  
__I was feeling the night grow old__  
__and you were looking so cold__  
__Like an introvert,__  
__I drew my over shirt__  
__Around my arms and began to shiver violently before__  
__You happened to look and see__  
__the tunnels all around me__  
__Running into the dark underground__  
__All the subways around create a great sound__  
__To my motion fatigue: farewell__  
__With your ear to a seashell__  
__You can hear the waves in underwater caves__  
__As if you actually were inside a saltwater room__  
_

_[Both, Alice first and over one then]  
__Time together is just never quite enough_

_When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home__  
__What will it take to make or break this hint of love?__  
__We need time, only time__  
__When were apart whatever are you thinking of?__  
__If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone?__  
__So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?__  
__All the time, all the time__  
_

_[Jasper]  
__Can you believe that the crew has gone and wouldn't let me sign on?__  
__All my islands have sunk in the deep, so I can hardly relax or even oversleep__  
__I feel as if I were home some nights when we count all the ship lights__  
__I guess Ill never know why sparrows love the snow__  
__Well turn off all of the lights and set this ballroom aglow__  
_

_[Alice]  
__So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?__  
__All the time__  
_

_[Both, Alice first and over one then]  
__Time together is just never quite enough__  
__When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home__  
__What will it take to make or break this hint of love?__  
__We need time, only time__  
__When were apart whatever are you thinking of?__  
__If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone?__  
__So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?__  
__All the time, all the time__  
_

_[Alice]  
__Time together is just never quite enough__  
__When were apart whatever are you thinking of?__  
__What will it take to make or break this hint of love?__  
__So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?__  
__All the time__  
_

They smiled, said their "Thank you" to the public, and left the stage, side by side.

"You know, that all is the way I love you."

"Same for me, darling. Same for me."

He kissed her softly and she knew that everything was like a dream.

**A/N: Aww. I love the ending, but I wrote it, so yeah. That doesn't count. I imagined them singing The Saltwater Room, by Owl City and boom! Inspiration stunned me. Yay. So, what do you think?  
Disclaimer: I don't own Alice, Jasper or any song used in this story. Alice and Jasper belong to Stephenie Meyer, and the songs belong to their original performers. **

**V**


End file.
